Rebecca's bad day
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Rebecca's having a bad day - will she survive? More importantly, will the PALACE survive?
1. Default Chapter

Rebecca's Bad Day 

**By TempestXtreme**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters, and if you don't know who belongs to whom then I feel sorry for you. Chapter One – Morning Chaos 

It started out as a perfectly nice day for Rebecca. Lashana, Telca, Remy, and Blackwargreymon were on vacation for two weeks, and she had volunteered to housesit for them. So far, everything had been relatively normal – for this dimension anyway. At the moment (which just happened to be 9 AM), Rebecca was relaxing in the library, dressed in a white tank top and boxers (Lashana and Telca's sense of sleepwear was starting to rub off on her. Did she care? Not at all!), and reading "Dragonshadow."

She was halfway through the third chapter when Nightcrawler bamfed into the room. Rebecca looked at him over the top of the book. "Oh, hello Kurt," she said. "What's going on?"

Nightcrawler was panicking. "It's Kenshin! He's gone Battsouaii!"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she remarked calmly. She knew damn well that this meant that Kenshin had reverted back to his mindless killer mindset, but she wasn't too worried. Her skills with a sword had been fine tuned for centuries, so she was certain that she could handle the redheaded samurai. "Where is he?"

Her question was answered when Kenshin cut the library door down with his sword. Rebecca barely batted an eyelid. "Oh."

She reached into a storage portal and pulled out her sword, the Angelheart Blade. Said sword was made from enchanted silver and was a long one-handed broadsword with a white handle. The cross-guard was designed to resemble angel wings and there was a red jewel in the very bottom of the handle. She wielded it with deadly accuracy and no sane person would challenge her – except Duncan, but then again, the Immortal wasn't right in the head…

"OK Kenshin, let's dance," Rebecca snapped her free fingers, changing into her usual white sleeveless dress, knee-high white boots and elbow-length white gloves. Only this time, she was wearing chain-mail armour over her dress, and her gloves were actually enchanted gauntlets that could deflect all manner of non-enchanted weaponry – just the thing for a seasoned warrior such as Rebecca. 

Kenshin stared at her without emotion and charged her, his sword raised high. He brought it down in a hard sweep.

Rebecca blocked the katana with her sword and easily locked blades with him, smiling at him sweetly. "You know, for a former assassin, your swordplay needs work. Maybe you've gotten lazy?"

He pushed her away and attacked again. Soon, they were in a deadly ballet, dodging, weaving, and blocking each other's attacks. 

However, Rebecca failed to dodge an attack fast enough and received a deep cut on her left shoulder. Ignoring the pain, she attacked without mercy, driving Kenshin back until he was against a wall. Her emerald green eyes stared into his golden eyes as she whispered something under her breath…

"Spirit Bind."

Kenshin froze and dropped his sword as the spell bound his spirit, temporarily paralysing him. Rebecca sighed and went over to a chair and sat down, glancing at her shoulder. "He's good," she said as she wove a Healing Spell on the wound. 

Nightcrawler just stared at the woman. "Mein Gott!" he said. "Where did you learn to fight like that?!"

Rebecca smiled at him. "I don't think that Lashana or Telca ever told you guys," she said, "but I'm Trivadian – I can live for five-thousand years and not age a day over twenty-five."

Nightcrawler stared at her in shock. "How old are you?" he asked, regretting it immediately. You NEVER ask a woman her age…

"I stopped counting at six-hundred-and-ninety," Rebecca replied, sighing in relief when the spell finished healing her wound. "Oh, don't worry! I'm not shy about my age."

"What the hell?!" 

Rebecca looked up at Kang. He had apparently been walking by the Library when he saw the mess. "Kenshin went crazy," she said, tossing her sword back into its storage portal. "I fought him and won."

Kang's jaw went slack. "You fought Kenshin in his Battsouaii mindset?!" he said, grabbing and looking at her. "Are you completely INSANE?!"

She smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked. "Besides, I cast a spell that paralysed him. He's right behind you."

He twisted around and faced the still-crazy Kenshin. Granted, he _was _paralysed, but who knew how long that spell was going to last? 

Rebecca sighed at his doubtful expression and glanced at Nightcrawler, who shrugged. "Look, I'm just as powerful as Lashana and Telca. I can keep him like that for hours."

"If you say so…" Kang said, still doubtful. "I think I should take his sword, just in case."

He went over and picked the samurai's weapon up off of the floor. He pointedly ignored the samurai's angry – and still insane – glare as he did so.

None of them knew that they were being watched.

*-*-*-*-*

Outside, hidden from view by powerful stealth-technology, a small army hid in the forest, scanning the palace with a device similar to a Scouter, meaning that it read a fighter's level of power numerically. 

"Uh, sir? Everybody in that palace has a powerful level of over one-million."

"We need to find the one that's close to one-billion!" the commander said. "You know that the former queen can hide her power level!"

"Yes, sir."

*-*-*-*

Rebecca suddenly had the feeling that they were being watched. "Kang?"

"Yes?" Kang looked back at the sorceress as he left the Library. 

"Does Beast have any kind of energy readers? You know, something like the Scouters that they use in the Dragonball Z universe?"

Kang turned around and looked at her. "I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering," Rebecca said. "I want to see how high my power level can go in the Danger Room."

"Well, you could ask him," Kang said, shrugging. "He should be in his lab."

"OK," Rebecca said, leaping into a portal.

*-*-*-*-*

"Sir? The highest power level in the palace is forty-million."

"That has to be her!" the commander said. "Keep track of it!"

"Yes, sir."

More to come soon! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Insert Usual Disclaimer Here**

"Hey, Beast," Rebecca said, jumping out of the portal and landing on top of his worktable. "Oops. Were those chemicals…"

_BANG!_

"…Volatile." Rebecca sighed and rubbed the black off of her face. "Sorry."

Beast blinked and looked at the sorceress. "It's quite all right," he said. "I can always recreate those chemicals…"

Rebecca winced. "Sorry, I misjudged where the portal would open."

She jumped over Beast and landed in a crouch. "Say, do you have anything like a Scouter?" she asked, getting up and looking at him. "I want to go work out in the Danger Room and see how high my power level goes."

"I might have something like that," Beast replied, going over to a cupboard and rummaging through it. "Uh-huh! Here it is!"

He brought over a large black device. Said device looked like radar standing on three legs. Rebecca grinned. "This is exactly what I need!" she said. "Uh, how do you turn it on?"

Beast sighed and showed her how to activate the device. He was mildly surprised when she understood almost immediately – she was obviously smarter than she looked. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to tell her that to her face…

"OK! I'm off to train!" she said, grabbing the device and heading through a portal to the Danger Room. The minute she got there, she put the Energy Reader in a corner and activated it.

"State name," it said in a computerised voice.

"Rebecca Sarah Angelheart."

There was a beep. "Rebecca Sarah Angelheart's current power level is 700 million."

Rebecca thought for a moment. "OK, so I guess I would show up on Scouters," she said to herself. "Time to train. Computer! Activate Lashana and Blackwargreymon's training programme!"

_BEEP! _"Program activated."

Rebecca drew her sword and prepared to fight. 

*-*-*-*

"Sir, how long do we wait?"

"Another hour."

"Yes, sir."

*-*-*-*

Rebecca leapt out of the way of a laser blast and jumped forward, her sword shining silver as it sliced another Sentinel clean in half. Having an enchanted sword was useful when it came to combat…

"Subject's power level at 10 Billion," the Reader said. Rebecca frowned, that wasn't her highest level of power. She usually went up to around 500 billion! 

She felt another blast coming at her back and leapt into the air. She somersaulted in mid air and landed in a crouch a few feet away from the group of Sentinel's that had just appeared behind her. 

She smirked and unleashed a barrage of fireballs on them, blowing them apart like tin foil.

*-*-*-*

Wolverine watched from the Danger Room control room. Rebecca was stronger than she looked! So far, only Lashana and Blackwargreymon had been able to train against this program. Then again, he knew for a fact that Rebecca was just as strong as Lashana and Telca, so he shouldn't have been so surprised that she was currently reducing the Sentinel's to pools of liquidised metal…

*-*-*-*

"Subject's power level at 50 Billion."

_Hmm…I must be having an off day, _Rebecca thought, slicing through another Sentinel. _My power level is lower than it should be._

Regardless of her apparently low level of power, she re-activated the program and started her training again. 

*-*-*-*

"Sir, Rebecca's power level has just shot up to over 500 billion!"

"So, it's true that her power could have surpassed her husband's if she had only trained while he was alive," the commander said. "Now that he's dead, she'll be an easy target…"

He couldn't have been more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Cooking with Kenshin…and the attack! 

Rebecca had finished her training and had just gotten out of the shower. She was also hungry – flinging spells around for three hours straight burned up a lot of energy. So, after changing into an outfit of a violet t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, she walked to the kitchen. She was mildly surprised to see that Kenshin was back to his normal, polite, non-homicidal self. 

"Hey, Kenshin," she said, smiling. "Anything decent to eat? I'm starving!"

The samurai smiled at her. "I assume that it was you in the Danger Room, then?" he asked. "I know that throwing spells around burns up your energy."

She nodded. "Yes, that was me," she said, walking over to the cupboards and rummaging through them. "Let's see…" 

Five minutes later, she had the ingredients for her spiced chicken on the counter. 

"Kenshin? You want to help with the cooking?" she asked, looking at him with a smile. 

"Sure," Kenshin replied. "I haven't got anything better to do."

Rebecca nodded and explained the recipe to him. 

"First, you make the batter," she said. "This is just like a normal batter, except you put spices in the batter – just enough to make the chicken spicy, though, you don't want to burn your tongue when you eat it. Then, you…"

It only took her two minutes to explain the whole recipe to him, and they started to cook. With Kenshin's help, she prepared the entire meal in record time.

Naturally, the rest of the Guys showed up, but Rebecca and Kenshin had made extra chicken, so there was more than enough for everybody. 

*-*-*-*-*

"Sir? It's been three hours," the soldier said.

"Launch the attack."

"Yes, sir."

*-*-*-*-*

The first clue that they were under attack was the pool exploding. Rebecca's head shot up and her eyes narrowed. 

"I knew it," she said. "Those bastards tracked me down! Everybody, get ready to fight!"

She drew her sword and used her magick to change into her white dress/enchanted armour outfit and used a Diem Wind spell to open the doors, an aura of power surrounding her.

"You want me?" she called out. "COME AND GET ME! _FIREBALL!_"

The fireball slammed into the front line of the soldier's charging them, slowing them down, and giving Kang enough time to cast a Dynast Brass on them. Rebecca, knowing that they were in for quite a fight, prepared a Dragon Slave spell.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…" 

She got interrupted when Duncan leapt in front of her, taking a laser blast in the back. 

That would have killed me! These guys aren't messing around! 

Rebecca glanced at Duncan, who had temporarily 'died' as a result of the blast. _That does it!_

She stood up and stuck her sword into the ground, barely registering the fighting going on around her.

Kenshin was fighting off three of the soldiers, with help from Kang.

Nightcrawler was confusing them by teleporting all over the place.

Wolverine was discovering something that would really help them later – when he sliced one of the soldiers open, he saw not blood, but circuits!

"Sweet flamin' shit!" he said. "They're robots of some kind!"

Beast, who was busy slamming a couple of them around, paused. "I would like to take a look at that later," he said. "After the battle is over. It might prove interesting."

Rebecca finished the chant for the Dynast Blizzard spell, and her eyes snapped open. _"DYNAST BLIZZARD!"_

The blizzard surrounded the group of cyber-soldiers that was charging towards Rebecca, turning them to ice instantly. 

"Now for the rest of them," she said to herself. She grabbed her sword and charged into battle…

*-*-*-*

"This is…interesting," the Commander said. "Open another Gateway! Bring out…the Elites!"

His second-in-command saluted. "At once, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The battle continues!**

Rebecca sliced another cyber-soldier in half with her sword and blasted another one with a barrage of Flare Arrows. _These are too easy, _she thought. _If they want me dead, why not use their most powerful units? Of course…_

She laughed. "They're underestimating me!" she said as she kicked a cyborg away. "Those idiots are underestimating my power!"

She twirled her blade and drove it just past her shoulder and through a cyborg's head. 

"Never, under any circumstances, underestimate a SORCERESS!" she said, unleashing a Digu Volt spell on a cyborg. 

*-*-*

Wolverine cut through another cyborg with his claws, ignoring the injuries he had sustained thus far. His Healing Factor would deal with that. He spun his claws around, slicing another cyborg's head apart before kicking its partner right onto Kenshin's sword. 

"This is a good workout," he said, smirking. "Haven't had this kind of fight in a long time!"

"These…cyborgs aren't very strong," Kenshin replied, decapitating one of them as he spoke. "Why do you think they're attacking us, anyway?"

Wolverine shrugged. "Dunno," he replied. "We can talk about it later, though. We should win this first!"

*-*-*-*-*

Duncan sliced through the cyborgs like a hot knife through butter. He got hit by another laser blast and barely managed to dodge the missile that came at him.

_Wait…missile? _

Duncan looked in the direction that the missile had come from, blinking in surprise at the 10-foot cyborgs that were tearing through the greatly diminished cyborg army that the group was currently beating. There were only twelve of these new opponents, but their strong-looking armour and dangerous-looking weapons convinced the Immortal that they were far stronger than these other cyborgs. 

He was proven right when Kang was flung back as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. The fact that he was knocked out didn't make things any better. 

_Oh shit._

*-*-*-*

Zelgadis' chimeric body prevented the missile from hurting him, but he wanted to know where it had come from and why it had to hit _him _of all people. He glanced over at Mewtwo. The Pokemon had shielded himself from the blast, and was currently fending off the last of the cyborgs. Well, the last of the _weak cyborgs. The new cyborgs looked a lot more dangerous, and Zel didn't want to find out just how dangerous they were. _

"Mewtwo, are you OK?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of the new threat for a second. 

~I'm fine,~ Mewtwo replied. ~But Kang isn't!~

Zel looked at Kang in time to see that he was about to have his head crushed by one of the cyborgs. _Shit! _

Using all of the demon speed he possessed, he ran over and tackled the cyborg. "Astral Vine!" 

He raised his now-enchanted sword and drove it through the cyborg's chest. The machination stopped moving and Zel stood up and went over to Kang. "Kang? You all right?" he asked, shaking the draconian and frowning when he didn't respond. _He's out cold, Zel thought. He wove a full-power Healing spell on Kang, almost sighing in relief when the draconian woke up. Kang's eyes widened in shock._

"Zel! BEHIND YOU!"  

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! DAMNED MACHINE!" Zel said, turning and blasting the cyborg in the face with a Digu-Volt spell. "I thought I killed that thing!"

Indeed, it was the same cyborg that Zel had disabled with his sword only a moment earlier.

"They must have a backup power source," Kang said. "It's getting back up!"

"GAAV FLARE!"

The red-black blast of black magick came out of nowhere and exploded against the cyborg's head, blowing it apart like paper. Moments later, Rebecca ran up to the two of them. "C'mon!" she said. "We're falling back! These cyborgs are built to destroy whatever it is they've been ordered to! They're extremely hard to kill!"

The two males didn't argue, they just ran into the palace.

"Kurt! Go and activate the security system!" Rebecca said. "Now!"

Kurt bamfed away, and, moments later, Adamantium plates slammed down over every opening in the palace, leaving them in darkness. Then the emergency lights came on. 

_Lashana and Telca are prepared for anything, _Rebecca thought. She turned to the males in front of her. "We need a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Cyborgs' mission is revealed 

Rebecca looked at the males as they stared at her. They knew that she had an idea why they were attacked. She sighed.

"They're after me," she said. "Those cyborgs that showed up during the battle are called Elites, and for good reason. They're very, very hard to destroy."

~Why?~ Mewtwo asked. 

Again, Rebecca sighed. "I guess Lashana never told you," she said. "I'm the former queen of my home world."

There was total and complete silence, then…

~"You're WHAT?!"~

Rebecca winced at the unified yell of the Guys. 

"Wait," Duncan said. "Does that mean that Tempest was…"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes," she said. "He was the king, but only because he married me."

More silence. 

~So,~ Mewtwo said eventually. ~These cyborgs are after you?~

Rebecca nodded. "I abdicated after Tempest…died…but I'm still pretty important, since I am, for lack of a better term, the Queen Mother."

"So Eve is…a princess?" Duncan asked. 

"Yes."

Zel looked at Rebecca closely. "You don't act like royalty," he said.

"I didn't care that I was the queen," Rebecca said, turning to look at the chimerical shaman. "I was still just a person. I was just lucky enough to be the queen, that's all."

There was the sound of an explosion, and the armour plating covering the palace shook violently. 

"They're attacking," Rebecca said, stating the obvious. "Tempest once told me that this place has a massive defence grid for emergencies. Where is it?"

"I'll take you there," Nightcrawler said, grabbing her hand. "Hang on!"

"Hey–" Rebecca started to protest, but Kurt teleported the both of them to Telca's sunroom, so the guys never heard the…inventive curses that Rebecca said, as she was teleported.

*-*-*-*

"Dude, can a hamster and a cheese-grater really do that?" Kurt grinned. 

"No," Rebecca said, a little embarrassed by her little curse-fest. "So, this button activates the rocket launcher?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "It's powerful."

Rebecca pressed the trigger.

*-*-*-*

The cyborg never saw it coming – a rocket came out of nowhere and detonated against the back of its head as it was circling the palace, trying to find a way through the plating that had just covered the building. 

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Scrap metal. That's what was left of it when the smoke cleared.

*-*-*-*

The commander sweat dropped. "What kind of people LIVE HERE?!" he said. "A rocket launcher on the ROOF!?"

*-*-*-*

Rebecca was also sweat dropping when she saw the scrap metal lying on the ground. "OK, so maybe not all of the common cyber-soldiers were destroyed during our fight…" she said. "I doubt this would do much to an Elite, though."

Kurt blinked. "That was a lucky shot, right?" 

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah."

*-*-*-*

~So Rebecca was a queen,~ Mewtwo said. 

"So what?" Kenshin said. "She's still just a regular person."

"Besides, she doesn't seem to care that she used to be royalty," Zel said. "Let's just not discuss it anymore."

~Agreed,~ Mewtwo agreed. ~We should worry about the cyborgs outside for now.~

"Lashana and Telca are going to be pissed when they hear about this."

"Hear about what, mi amigos?" Malcho said as he slithered into the kitchen. "Why is the emergency system activated?"

They all facevaulted.

~Because a small army of cyborgs are after Rebecca,~ Mewtwo said. ~Where have you been?~

"Asleep."

~Those explosions didn't wake you up?!~ 

"No," Malcho said. 

~Oy…~


	6. Final Chapter! ^_^

Chapter 6 – Xellos? XELLOS DID THIS?! 

Rebecca and Kurt bamfed back into the kitchen. Rebecca glanced at Malcho.

"Well, well," she said. "You're awake. Get enough sleep?"

"Si, mi amiga," Malcho replied. "Muchos Gracias for placing that Sleep spell on me so that I could get some rest."

"No problem," Rebecca replied. "At least you're awake now. We're in trouble. Have you heard what's going on?"

"About the cyborgs? Si. Mewtwo has explained the situation. What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to give myself up."

The silence was deafening, but what followed was even more deafening.

~"You're going to WHAT?!!??!?"~

Rebecca winced. "Look, these cyborgs are being controlled by a human. Chances are that the human is back on Trivadia. I can give myself up and simply blow the control device to bits when I'm there."

Duncan shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "They want you _dead_. That laser blast I took for you should be evidence of that."

She rounded on the Immortal. "Do you have any better ideas?" she snapped at him. "No? Then kindly be quiet!"

"I have a plan," a new voice said. 

~Who's there?~ Mewtwo asked. ~Show yourself!~

Zillas appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Xellos is the cause of this. He decided that it would be a good opportunity to feed off of your negative emotions by telling the Angelheart family's enemies where the Queen Mother was."

Rebecca growled. "That, that…FUCKING FRUITCAKE!" Rebecca screamed in rage. "THAT DOES IT!"

An aura of power surrounded the sorceress as she literally blew a hole in the Adamantium plating with a Dynast Breath spell and marched outside.

~I feel sorry for the cyborgs,~ Mewtwo said humourlessly.

"We all do, amigo," Malcho said, just as an explosion rocked the palace.

*-*-*-*

Rebecca growled as she cut another Elite in half and blasted another into scrap metal. She stormed into the forest.

"SHOW YOURSELVES YOU COWARDS!" she screamed, unleashing a few Demona Crystal spells around her.

It worked perfectly. Moments later, the Commander's stealth camouflage shorted out, revealing him to the enraged Rebecca. She growled as she stalked up to him, knocking his guards aside as if they were rag dolls. She grabbed him and pulled him close.

"You wanted me?" she asked. "You. Got. Me."

He paled.

*-*-*-*

_15 hours later…_

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?! REBECCA!" Telca screamed when she, Lashana, Black and Remy arrived home from their vacation. Rebecca stuck her head out of her window and glared down at them.

"SHADDUP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" she screamed down at them, and then she slammed the window shut.

Remy blinked. "Remy dink that we should be leaving Rebecca alone," he said. "Something tells dis thief that she's had a bad day."

~That's putting it mildly,~ Mewtwo said, teleporting over to them. ~We were attacked a few hours ago. We found out that it was because of Xellos. He wanted to feed off of our negative emotions, and knew that Rebecca was the former queen of Trivadia…so he called in a small army of cyber-assassins. Rebecca lost her temper and found their commander. He's…~

He trailed off. ~He's been watching re-runs of the Teletubbies, Barney, and Bob the Builder for the past 15 hours straight.~

Black gagged. "That's…evil!"

Lashana and Telca laughed. "He must have really pissed her off!" Lashana said. "Um, who's going to fix the front yard?"

Mewtwo fidgeted. ~Well, there were a few cyborgs that were still repairable. Beast programmed them to clean everything up. They're going to be fixing the palace too.~

"Kewl!" Lashana and Telca said in tandem. 

Black and Remy looked at each other. 

"And I thought that leaving Rebecca in charge was a good idea," Black said.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Black gulped and ducked behind Lashana, which didn't really help since he was much bigger than his Bonded. Lashana snickered.

"She's not going to hurt you, you wuss," she said.

Rebecca stuck her head out of the window and glared down at them. "There are ways to torture people WITHOUT hurting them PHYSICALLY!"

Telca smirked. "True."

"Shut up, Battleaxe."

"Turtle."

"I AM NOT A TURTLE!"

"You're right!" Zillas appeared in front of them. "Zellas-sama still says you look like a horse!"

Black groaned. "I can't win."

"You noticed."

"Oh, hardy har, har, Elfy."

Lashana stuck her tongue out at him and went inside for some coffee.

The End 


End file.
